


Two women standing in the middle of an unpaved street

by Goonlalagoon



Series: Just a bunch of kids with badges [6]
Category: Leagues and Legends - E. Jade Lomax
Genre: Assorted other characters make appearences but rarely for more than a sentence so, F/F, Post RtD so spoilers, Sez and Sally are cuties and also queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goonlalagoon/pseuds/Goonlalagoon
Summary: The Rivertown streets were rough, uneven mud, tramping dust into buildings in summer and squelching underfoot in winter (and any other time it rained). Sez knew them better than her own heartbeat, these alleyways and ramshackle homes, and Sally knew Sez’s heart almost as well as her own.





	Two women standing in the middle of an unpaved street

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in June I asked for prompts, and thats-the-moon-grey on Tumblr requested something post RtD with Sez and Sally

The Rivertown streets were rough, uneven mud, tramping dust into buildings in summer and squelching underfoot in winter (and any other time it rained). Sez knew them better than her own heartbeat, these alleyways and ramshackle homes, and Sally knew Sez’s heart almost as well as her own.

The morning after they won the second battle for Rivertown, Sez slipped out to roam her streets, pacing out the boundaries of her Kingdom. She knew they had a long uphill struggle ahead of them, but Sez’s response, her whole life, to hard work had been to bare her teeth in a grin that was part challenge, part dare.

Jack Farris was preoccupied hating himself for every person who had fallen, any spare moment he wasn’t helping to save as many as he could. Sez’s mother and the Academy Nurse had taken over at Sally-Anne’s, with a swarm of helpers of varying experience, but Sez hadn’t offered. She had grown up with Rue’s potions and balms, the door opening at all hours to whoever knocked. She knew her way around a slick bay, but she had other priorities that were hers to handle.

Her people slipped around her, ebbs and flows of news, and when she returned home it was with an early list of the damages recorded in the net of strings around her waist. She sat at a table in Sally-Anne’s deciphering her codes to Wren, who was putting together neat plans and lists, ordered by priority and by difficultly. Sally-Anne was sending people out to get started, in the same unshakable tone she used when it was closing time or when tempers became frayed. The looms upstairs had started up, habit more than anything, shaking the walls slightly, and Sez felt herself lean comfortably into the familiar beat.

Once, long before the site that was Sally-Anne’s had been a building, Beacon Hill had been the Kings summer estate. It had been surrounded by the estates of wealthy nobles - well, shared borders with, because there was a limit to how ‘surrounded’ you could be by those kinds of rolling, spacious grounds. Driftwood Island, the shanty towns and slums, had never been anyone’s luxurious estate or summer home. It had never been under a king’s rule, really, and now Sez and her allies held court from a slightly dingy fish shop.

They didn’t think of themselves as queens, these two women with a new city state sprawled at their feet and seeking their counsel. They were just people who had stood tall and done what needed doing. They were just people who took responsibility for every alley, building, and life within these still new limits. This was where they met Marian Hood, for all the years of the rest of their lives. Mari knew about that weight, the way you built yourself around it and into it. So did Susie and Rosie, but they had been rebuilding and unreachable when the calls for aid went out. But they sent what supplies they could spare through with the Merry Men, and raised glasses in the distant mountains when they heard the news.

This was something Jack had never mastered. He gave himself to causes, true, shouldered burdens too heavy to bear, but he had a pattern of leaving. Sez could no more leave Rivertown than she could cut out her own heart. Sally could leave, perhaps, but she wasn’t going anywhere. She could imagine no freedom, no adventure, better than being at Sez’s side through all of these long, hard days.

Sally had chosen to stay - because someone had to take on the shop, because a choice between Sez and anything else was unthinkable, because this was her world and she was damn well going to be part of it. Over the years, the fish shop had become known, one of the common orbits of Rivertown, and that didn’t change when it was no longer a cheap and cheerful eatery. Wren had one of the old boot he’s as a permanent open desk, though Sally-Anne offered her an actual office, and Sez kept one too, for when she needed to be somewhere easily found but not out on her street corners.

On particularly rainy days, Sally would bustle out of her old shop to find whatever street Sez was hovering on, umbrella in hand. She would wait, patient, for the torches to burn out and for Sez to pick up her full cap. They had warm, dry offices waiting, under the clack of the looms, a roof that could shield them from the storm and a door that swung easily in its hinges, but Sez wasn’t about to expect all of her informants to slip through that official space. The streets were unpaved, dust and mud, and it seeped into even Sally’s sensible boots as she waited.

Thorne had said it like an insult, like something to be disdained, but Sally had huffed and Sez had smirked, because he’d been right. They had just been two women standing in an unpaved street, in the sun and in the rain, in conflict and in peace, and that was all they’d ever claimed to be.


End file.
